


Rear

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto appreciates Gladio’s butt.





	Rear

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Gladiolus has a really nice rear end and Prompto noticed judging from all the questionable pics he takes of Gladio. Maybe the horny blond finally gets to squeeze those lovely cheeks in private. Have Prompto top for a change~” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=80457#cmt80457).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

While Noctis and Ignis wander off to fetch supplies, Prompto follows Gladiolus towards the camper. For once, he doesn’t have to worry about getting caught, so he lets his eyes fall exactly where they want to: Gladiolus’ perfect ass. He stares at it all the way across the road, and keeps staring at it while Gladiolus makes the deposit and opens the lock box. Prompto follows him on up into the trailer and is sure to close the door behind them.

Then Prompto shoves Gladiolus right into the nearest wall—the thin divider that covers half the driver’s seat. Gladiolus grunts but doesn’t push back, which is great, because Prompto’s already flattened into him. Prompto’s head ducks into Gladiolus’ shoulder, breathing in the thick musk of a hard day’s work while his hands skim down Gladiolus’ thick body. He stops at Gladiolus taut rear and hovers there, kneading and squeezing both plump cheeks right through the faux-leather pants. Even fully covered, it’s a great ass. It looks great in all of Prompto’s many pictures. And it _feels_ even better.

He’s dying to taste it. He groans against Gladiolus’ jacket, “Fuck, I love your ass.”

Gladiolus snickers. When he pushes back, he does so slowly, not completely dislodging Prompto but forcing him to step away. He begrudgingly lets Gladiolus maneuver out of his grasp and wander to the back. Throwing a wink over his shoulder, Gladiolus teases, “Jeez, kid. Wait until we make it to the bed.”

Gladiolus is one to talk. He’s every bit as much a horndog as Prompto is, but sometimes he hides it better. He stops at the cot and fiddles with his belt—Prompto can hear it rustling. Then the pants come down. He lifts his hands to the top bunk and braces himself there while Prompto drinks in his fill. He’s tempted to run back to the car, grab his camera, and snap as many pictures as he can. But there’ll be other times for that. Prompto’s wallet is already full of Gladiolus’ ass-shots. This time, he just needs to experience it. 

He presses his hands into Gladiolus’ meaty cheeks and squeezes _hard_. Gladiolus groans. Prompto runs up and down them, thumbs grazing the crack between, and savours every little detail. Gladiolus’ cheeks dimple when he clenches them. It gets Prompto _so_ hard. 

Needing a closer look, Prompto sinks down to his knees. His mouth joins his hands—he presses fierce, wet kisses all over Gladiolus’ curvaceous backside. He licks right down Gladiolus’ crack and nips at the bottom of one round globe. With hitched breath, Gladiolus hisses, “Is that all you’re going to do?”

Prompto could do that for _hours_. He gives Gladiolus another shallow bite, another few kisses, one more squeeze, and then stands up. With one hard shove, he pushes Gladiolus onto the bottom bunk. 

Unfastening his own belt, Prompto promises, “No. I’m also going to eat you out until you’re so sopping wet that you can’t stand to be empty, and then I’m going to put my dick in you and fuck you straight into the next century.”

Grinning, Gladiolus perks his ass up and growls, “Ready.”


End file.
